Little White Dress
by reviewgirl911
Summary: Josh's reaction to seeing Cher walking downstairs in that little white dress.


**Hey! I've been updating a little bit and wrapping some stories so I've decided to start writing some things I've been thinking about. This will be my first Clueless story. Clueless is probably one of my favorite movies in the whole world. Alicia Silverstone is perfect as the ultimate Beverly Hills girl, and I love the loose adaption of Emma. Favorite line ever: "Yeah, that would be pretty dope of us." This one-shot is describing the scene where Cher walks down the stairs and Josh can't take his eyes off of her. It's the first time we really see that Josh is starting to like Cher, and I just love that scene. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I bow down to the almighty Amy Heckerling, and I would never dare to steal her movie.**

Josh was helping with the dispositions after Mel suggested it might be good for him to see what lawyers really did. He didn't argue since it would give him some badly needed experience. He was still interested in environmental law, in doing something for the world, but he didn't want to disappoint Mel. Mel was the only stepfather he had ever liked, the only one who didn't forget about him when the divorce papers were filed. "You divorce wives, not children," Mel frequently stated.

The doorbell rang. "Cher!" Mel shouted.

"Dad, I can't answer the door! I have to let him wait a while!" Cher whined from upstairs. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Then he can wait outside," Mel said bluntly.

"Josh, please!" Cher pleaded. Josh sighed but got up and answered the door. He could never really say no to Cher. She just fought and argued until she finally got her way. Must be in the blood, he thought with a chuckle. He opened the door, and some guy dressed like Frank Sinatra walked it.

"What's happenin'?" he asks, taking off his hat.

"She's not ready not," Josh told him annoyed. Seriously, what did Cher see in this dude?

Mel looked up, and Josh could see he was mentally assessing the guy. Mel didn't seem to impress either.

This didn't seem to face this guy. "Nice pile of bricks you got here," he said. Josh tried not to laugh. What 50s movie was this dude pulled out from?

Mel just stared at him. "Do you drink?" he asked gruffly.

"No thanks. I'm cool." Josh really wondered whether or not Mel was going to kill this idiot. It's a good thing she didn't bring her dates home that often.

Mel's face got red. "I'm not offering. I'm asking you if you drink. You think I offer alcohol to teenage drivers taking my daughter out?" he fumed.

"Hey man, the protective vibe. I dig," Christian defended, raising his hands up. Josh just went back to the depositions and listened to the conversation.

"What's with you, kid? You think the death of Sammy Davis left an opening in the Rat Pack?" At this, Josh smiled.

And then Cher started walking down the stairs. Josh couldn't take his eyes of her. She was as beautiful as everyone thought, especially in that little white dress. It clung to all of her curves and showed off her long toned legs. Josh knew he shouldn't be thinking about her like this. Cher had been his sister once. Still, a flare of jealously came to Josh when Christian put his hands on Cher. He watched them flirt, fire in his eyes.

"You're not going to let her go out like that?" Josh asked Mel, knowing this would push the man's buttons.

It was like a bell had rung in Mel's head. "Cher, get in here!" he shouted. Cher scurried away from her date.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked sweetly. It was really kind of amazing how good Cher was at feigning innocence.

"What the hell is that?" he asked angrily, gesturing to her outift

"A dress," Cher answered innocently.

"Says who?" he said.

"Calvin Klein." Josh rolled his eyes once again. He couldn't date Cher. She'd drive him out of his mind.

"It looks like underwear," Mel barked. "Go and put something over it."

Cher rolled her eyes. "Duh, I was just going to," she replied, going to the closet. The guy, Christian, tried to follow her, but Mel pointed at him.

"Anything happens to my daughter, I got a .45 and a shovel, I doubt anybody would miss you," he threatened. There was glint of fear in Christian's eyes. Josh wanted to cheer for Mel at that moment.

Cher came back in a jacket that was completely see-through. Nice going, he thought to himself as Cher walked out with Christian. The jealous flare came back. Which was why he ended up at the party minutes later. He promised Mel to look out for Cher, and maybe he'd get a look at her in that little white dress.


End file.
